


Timestamp: Frank the Failiest Vampire (prequel)

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [10]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Timestamp, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for lucifuge5. Set during Gerard and Mikey's childhood in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/259171">Frank the Failiest Vampire</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Frank the Failiest Vampire (prequel)

Gerard was ten before he realized how different he and Mikey were from other siblings. 

Mikey wasn't even seven yet, but he was still the only person Gerard wanted to spend much time with. That was true during the human days, and even more true on the best night of every month, when the entire family descended into the basement, the doors locked solid behind them. 

His dad had been trying to convince him that _sleeping_ as a wolf was the best plan, but that would mean no playing for the few hours when he and Mikey could actually tumble over each other, the scraps and bruises they acquired healing quickly the following morning.

They always ended up getting a little rest though, collapsing together in a pile of limbs after the best four-out-of-seven game had been determined. (Gerard still won almost every time, although Mikey was a sneaky bastard.)

Even when they were in human form, however, Gerard would still rather play with his little brother than hang out with the kids his age. He knew that they made fun of him for it. He didn't care.

He and Mikey were special.


End file.
